wolduwikiwikiaorg-20200214-history
Bruno Ranks - TAR Teams (From Seasons He Has Watched)
In this page, I'll rank all teams from The Amazing Race seasons I've watched. Seasons: 4, 5, 6, 7, 12, 14, 17, 21, 22, 25, 26 Color Code YAS SLAY HUNTY QUEEN FIERCE Ily You are kool with a k You are cool with a c I'm mixed about you ur boring/u could be good but nah You kinda sux You sux (disgust) WHY? (ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ Rankings *'Jonathan & Victoria (The Amazing Race 6)' - Jonathan is the worst human being I've ever seen on anything (no, I don't watch Big Brother US). He was crazy, abusive and just screamed the entire time. Victoria was also awful, but Jonathan is what makes this team the worst ever. *'Freddy & Kendra (The Amazing Race 6)' - I'm not sure if anyone else hates this team as much as I do, but really. They were offensively boring, and the only memorable thing they did was Kendra being racist. And they won over much better teams. *'Ray & Deana (The Amazing Race 7)' - Gosh, they were awful. They started as pretty irrelevant, then Ray became a uber douchebag and started hating on Meredith & Gretchen, the nicest people ever, and insulting them for being older and "weak", and was cocky and annoying. *'Justin & Diana (The Amazing Race 27)' - Justin is a massive asshole, fake and forced douchebag, who would be all ~~happy~~ when winning but once he was on the bottom he'd scream at everyone. They are not lower because of Diana who had some pretty good moments. *'Chad & Stephanie (The Amazing Race 17)' - Chad was a mega douche and that's all you need to know. Goodbye! *'Nate & Jen (The Amazing Race 12)' - All they did was bicker, not in a fun way but in an awful way. *'Marshall & Lance (The Amazing Race 5)' - They were pathetic and annoying. *'Mark & Michael (The Amazing Race 14)' - CHEATERS! *'Rob & Amber (The Amazing Race 7)' - They had their moments, but come on, they were gamebots and dominated the whole race and it was annoying, and Rob was a douche sometimes. And all those locals helping them was really annoying too. *'Ron & Kelly (The Amazing Race 7)' - Look, a team that was boring and bickered almost every leg. And they went far, which is just a no. *'Alison & Donny (The Amazing Race 5)' - They were pretty irrelevant in episode one, but then in episode two Donny was disgusting. Not even Alison's hilarious quite can save them. *'Misti & Jim (The Amazing Race 25)' - I liked Misti at times, but they just came across as arrogant (especially Jim). And he pissed me off in those pre-finale confessionals, where he basically devalues Amaya's win because they were "weak". *'Kurt & Brodie (The Amazing Race 28)' - Gosh, Brodie was insuferable. While I expected the entire cast to be tryhard attention-whores, he was pretty much the only one to do so, with his constant screaming and annoying actions. And of course, they dominated a good part of the race, and I feaered they'd go all the way to the end... but thankfully Burnie Burns exists and NatalieNadiya'd them out of the race. <3 Credit where it's due, though, they got much less annoying towards the end and I actually kinda liked Kurt. I do have mixed feelings about #Blodie (ew @that name), though. *'David & Jeff (The Amazing Race 4)' - I really don't like when a boring team makes it all the way to the end, while slaughtering superior teams. And honestly, I can't remember a single thing they did. *'Katie & Rachel (The Amazing Race 17)' - Boring and bitter, who should have gone over Connor & Jonathan. *'Preston & Jennifer (The Amazing Race 14)' - First boot nobodies whose only thing I remember about was bickering. Seriously, that's just a big NO! *'Avi & Joe (The Amazing Race 6)' - Mostly boring and pathetic first boots, but they also showed some of their douchey side in that first leg, so you can't go any higher. *'Keith & Whitney (The Amazing Race 25)' - Really boring until their elimination episode, where they were just bad (spoiler: I'm #TeamShenici all the way). *'Russell & Cindy (The Amazing Race 4)' - Literally who? They did nothing for like, 4 episodes until their boot, where guess what? They bicker. *'Jill & Thomas (The Amazing Race 17)' - Same thing as David & Jeff, boring team who made f3 over good teams. The difference is that those two actually did some things, and their taxi driver from the finale was iconic. <3 *'Laura & Tyler (The Amazing Race 26)' - Not gonna lie, they had their moments, but they were just boring most of the time (in a season where I liked pretty much every other team), plus their cocky confessionals underestimating other teams, I just can't like them at all. *'Dave & Connor (The Amazing Race 22)' - They're apparently terrible on season 24, but they were just boring this season. The cancer talk got kinda annoying later on, but I still didn't mind them that much, and their quit spared Chuck & Wynone. <3 *'Shana & Jennifer (The Amazing Race 12)' - I remember I disliked them for some reason, but I don't remember why, so I'll put them here until I rewatch season 12 and form a solid opinion. *'Matt & Daniel (The Amazing Race 22)' - Who? *'Michael & Kathy (The Amazing Race 3)' - They existed, I guess. *'Andre & Damon (The Amazing Race 3)' - They existed and were quite douchey in one episode. *'Bates & Anthony (The Amazing Race 22)' - Same as above, except they had no cocky confessionals and their season's cast wasn't as good. *'Steve & Linda (The Amazing Race 14)' - I hate to do this. Linda is an angel, but Steve exists, and their journey was just really sad, with Linda sucking at life and Steve being awful to her. *'Megan & Heidi (The Amazing Race 7)' - They did nothing, really. *'Amy & Daniel (The Amazing Race 21)' - They did nothing, really. *'Cameron & Darius (The Amazing Race 28)' - They did nothing, really. And that's three widely irrelevant second boots in a row, good job. *'Rob & Sheila (The Amazing Race 21)' - They did nothing, really. Can't believe Rob is the brother of one of the best Survivor first boots ever. *'Erin & Joslyn (The Amazing Race 28)' - They were mostly boring while subtly giving tryhard-y impressions, at least to me. *'Rob & Kelley (The Amazing Race 21)' - I kinda liked Kelley, but... Rob was kind of an asshole, and again, they did nothing, really. *'Kelly & Shevonne (The Amazing Race 27)' - They were kind of lolzly first boots, but yeah, that's all for them. They also insulted earth angels Tiffany and Krista. *'Kelsey & Joey (The Amazing Race 27)' - They had their moments, but were mostly boring and won over superior teams. At least they saved us from a Justin win, I guess. *'Amanda & Kris (The Amazing Race 14)' - They did nothing, other than talking about how young and hot they were, which was funny, but still, nothing (they were hot though, I'll give them that). *'Marianna & Julia (The Amazing Race 12)' - They seem likeable, but I don't remember they doing anything at all. *'Michael & Scott (The Amazing Race 25)' - I think they and another team that will be out soon (spoiler) could have had a decent plot had they lasted longer. Still, they were quite boring, even though I liked them in their elimination episode, they were still just boring. *'Lorena & Jason (The Amazing Race 12)' - Apparently, they were a bickering couple, and Jason was a douche(?). All I remember about them, though, is Lorena screaming for milk "OH LORD PLEASE GIVE ME MILK!!!!", which I found hilarious, and that alone ranks them that high. *'Jessica & John (The Amazing Race 22)' - They were pretty boring most of the time, but they were hilarious in their elimination episode. *'Caroline & Jennifer (The Amazing Race 22)' - They had their moments, but they were just there for most of the time. I've heart they are awful in TAR24, too, but I won't judge them there until I watch. *'Jon & Al (The Amazing Race 4)' - They had some fun moments, but overall they didn't do much that I remember of, considering how far they went. *'Monica & Sheree (The Amazing Race 4)' - They were pretty good at first, I loved them in the first what, two episodes... then they pretty much disappeared. *'Trey & Lexi (The Amazing Race 21)' - They were nice people, and I liked their friendship with the twinnies, but they were boring. *'Reichen & Chip (The Amazing Race 4)' - They were actually... pretty boring. *'Caitlin & Brittany (The Amazing Race 21)' - I liked them for some reason, but it's probably because I think they had potential, because I don't remember they doing anything noteworthy. *'Lisa & Michelle (The Amazing Race 25)' - *Dyna kills me* Idk, I kinda liked them, and I thought their feud with Michael & Scott were interesting. But yeah, can't rank them higher, tbh. *'Jeff & Lyda (The Amazing Race 26)' - They were fine, but I feel like I felt more bad for them than I actually liked them. They were decent first boots. *'Meredith & Maria (The Amazing Race 6)' - They were cool, I guess, but they didn't do that much to get into mild like, tbh. *'Andie & Jenna (The Amazing Race 17)' - They were likeable, and they had a really cute relationship with them not seeing each for years and going on TAR to bond, but they weren't that interesting outside of their relationship to be in mild like. *'Dennis & Erika (The Amazing Race 5)' - They have, by far, the best first boots arc EVER. First, Dennis was a douche on the airport. Then, to redeem himself and show people he's a nice guy, he gives up his taxi. And then they get booted beause of it. But I actually liked their arc more than the individuals themselves, so, I won't put them much higher that that. *'Gina & Sylvia (The Amazing Race 3)' - They were likeable, but they didn't do much and were there for only one episode. *'Heather & Eve (The Amazing Race 3)' - They'd be in the yellow tier if it wasn't for their boot episode, where they were just super trainwrecky and hilarious. *'TK & Rachel (The Amazing Race 12)' - They were... pretty boring for most of the time, and r.obbed one of my favorite teams ever from winning. That should land them in the mild-dislike section, BUT, I actually loved Rachel at times, like towards the end. *'Dennis & Isabelle (The Amazing Race 25)' - They probably were ~~just there~~ but I thought they were pretty nice and I felt bad for their elimination. *'Marty & Hagan (The Amazing Race 28)' - Marty was my pre-show fave (calling herself "Flight Goddess" <333), so of course, they were the first boots... They were nice people and definitely had potential, but sadly, it wasn't meant to be. *'Kate & Pat (The Amazing Race 12)' - They were really nice from what I remember and I was sad to see them leaving so early. *'Alex & Adam (The Amazing Race 27)' - They were fairly chill dudes who were kinda fun but were eliminated too early. Sorry. *'Brad & Victoria (The Amazing Race 14)' - They were likeable tbh, they were like, an older team who was actually good at stuff? Sadly, they fell victims to TAR14's couple-course. *'Cindy & Rick (The Amazing Race 27)' - They were kinda boring, yeah, but at the same somewhat likeable. And they were amazing in their boot episode, too. *'Gary & Will(The Amazing Race 21)' - I liked them decently. They were nice dudes. *'Harley & Jonathan (The Amazing Race 26)' - They were just nice, fun dudes. Didn't do much, but I enjoyed them while they lasted, and they were particularly amazing on the first NEL. *'Mike & Rochelle (The Amazing Race 26)' - They were fairly nice tbh, kinda boring but pretty likeable. *'Mike & Rochelle (The Amazing Race 26)' - They were fairly nice tbh, kinda boring but pretty likeable. *'Aly & Steve (The Amazing Race 4)' - They were boring for a long time, but in their last three or four episodes they got great, with Aly being pretty ^-^ and all. *'Idries & Jamil (The Amazing Race 22)' - They were cool dudes who left too early I guess rip. *'Don & Mary Jean (The Amazing Race 6)' - Don't remember much about them except they were cool old people and they accidentally stole someone's car. *'Joey & Meghan (The Amazing Race 22)' - They were actually pretty fun from what I remember, always being ^-^ and excited about the race and all. Not a fan of Joey Graceffa out of the show, though, and to be fair, Meghan was always the superior teammate. *'Brittany & Jessica(The Amazing Race 28)' - Didn't expect much from "Instagram Models" (and can you blame me?), but they were actually quite fun, had a cute flirtmance with Cole, and then freaked out about no one helping out before their inevitable boot. *'Jon Vito & Jill(The Amazing Race )' - They were chill I guess. *'Mona & Beth(The Amazing Race 22)' - They were quite UTR, actually, but they were nice and underdogs, and I was actually rooting for them in the finale (even though a team I like better were there as well.) *'Dennis & Andrew (The Amazing Race 3)' - I liked the whole father/son with an estranged relationship thing, but they still treated each other very well. And then they get so behind everyone else that not even the Fast Foward helped. They had a nice arc for early boots. *'Lena & Kristy(The Amazing Race 6)' - While I may or may not by influenced by their hotness, they were actually really fun girls. And they have the best opening shot ever. *'Jim & Marsha (The Amazing Race 5)' - At first I thought they were just kinda meh, but they were actually really good. We have one more parent/kid storyline which I usually like, and there's also Jim's injury, and their "rivalry" with the Bowling Moms because the later told them to exchange their money when they didn't have to and that cost them a lot of time. lol *'Derek & Drew (The Amazing Race 3)' - While they were boring at time, I think they had their moments and were overall fun dudes. And Drew's romance with Flo was hilarious to watch. *'Bob & Joyce (The Amazing Race 5)' - They were just likeable, old people, who surprisingly did fairly well until they completely screwed up in their boot episode. *'Debra & Steve (The Amazing Race 4)' - As a team of obese, middle-aged people, I never really expected them to do well, and then... they were the first boots. They were just really nice people, I wish they'd done better. *'Steve & Dave(The Amazing Race 3)' - Theyt were really funny nice old fat dudes. *'Ron & Tony(The Amazing Race 17)' - One of the best first boots. They had a really fun storyline where they said they were good at navigating, and then getting lost and far behind the other teams, leading to their elimination. *'Tyler & Korey(The Amazing Race 28)' - They were surprisingly a good team, not as annoying as I expected. *'Libby & CJ(The Amazing Race 26)' - So, leg 1, they get lost in the Japan train station, have taxi troubles, get extremelly behind... and survive. Then come leg 2, where they get eliminated for missing the train... because they were taking selfies. <3 *'Kris & Jon (The Amazing Race 6)' - Most perfect human beings to ever grace TAR. They were just so nice and positive and great at everything... except that one time they threw a tantrum. But a very likeable team in a extremelly negative season. *'Steve & Josh (The Amazing Race 4)' - They were booted too early, but I really liked their father/son dynamic, and Josh caused some drama early on, which was interesting. *'Jazmine & Danielle (The Amazing Race 27)' - So, they get 2nd in leg 1 and I'm like "yay a competent fun f/f team"... then in leg 2 they can't dance ("It's a million dollars I'll buy you new feet" <3) and then they fuck up everything, especifically in Africa where they get lost and crossed the Zambia/Zimbabwe border 4657654654 times. lol <3 *'Christie & Jodi (The Amazing Race 14)' - Bottomg.oddesses who randomly won a leg and then were booted the next leg. <3 *'Michael & Kevin (The Amazing Race 17)' - Michael was such a sweet old man, and he proved his son wrong many times by kicking ass. <3 They aren't higher because Kevin was a dick sometimes. *'Mel & Mike (The Amazing Race 14)' - They were just super nice people. Idk why they're that high, to be fair, I randomly liked them a lot. *'Adam & Bethany (The Amazing Race 25)' - Just really chill people who were kinda boring at first, but as the season progressed they got more likeable and rootable. *'Brandon & Nicole (The Amazing Race 5)' - They started out as this really nice team of hot, christians models, then towards the end started becoming a mess. Brandon is an angel, tho. *'James & Abba (The Amazing Race 21)' - They were really funny tbh. And they raced pretty decently until Russia where they just lost everything and it was a double length leg so they had to suffer for two legs. lol *'Bergen & Kurt (The Amazing Race 26)' - Their blind-date dynamic was amazing, as they were pretty much paired up with themselves when they expect something different, and they clearly didn't want to race with each other at all. Then they fucked up everything and were booted. *'Ryan & Chuck (The Amazing Race 7)' - Amazing first boots. Two fat dudes who were really funny and knew how to speak portuguese (even though they were in a spanish-speaking South American country). <3 *'Abbie & Ryan (The Amazing Race 21)' - They had a really good storyline. At first they were just the powerhouses doing reall well at the race and hating on the twinnies. Until the twinnie/chippendales/trexi axis of evil dominated and they were stuck with JoshBrent and 6 hours behind because of a flight and suddenly became underdogs. And then, they were the victims of the Twinnies Double U-Turn Strategy® (doing it before it was cool @Burnie Burns.) AND NOW WE HAVE REACHED THE ~~LOVE~~ TIER.